Dark Secrets
by shadowdog213
Summary: A new student joins Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke's team. The new student has many dark secret that could chamge their entire lives. What mysterious await them?


Chapter1:The New Student

* * *

One day at Ninja Academy Iruka sensei was assigning Teams ...Team Seven Uzamaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Niwa Kari."Why do I have to be with that Sasuke Iruka sensei." "Because Naruto Sasuke has the highest score and you have the worst." Then Sakura pointed out that,"Ummmm Iruka sensei why do we have four people and everybody else has three people in a team." "Because Sakura we have to put a person that's not on a team on a team?" "Okay." Okay everybody tomorrow you will meet your sensei." Naruto began to wonder "Hey Sakura who do you think this Kari is anyways I think I didn't see her did you?" Sakura wasn't paying attention to Naruto but to Sasuke. Someone was watching them from afar,"Hmmmm so they're my teammates."

* * *

The next day Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were waiting for their sensei. Then a girl came walking towards them she was wearing a black and blue outfit with a black, blue, and red flame on the back of her shirt. She has onyx eyes and long black hair that she kept down. She a blue bandana across her neck. Her headband was on her forehead_(like Sasuke's)_and the expression on her face was calm. She came up to them and Naruto was the first to speak,"Are you Kari?" Then Sakura came up. "Hi, I'm Sakura."Kari stayed silent. _Does she have to be so rude?_ Then another person came towards them. He seemed very friendly."Hello I'll be your new sensei." "Why don't we introduce ourselves by saying our likes, dislikes, and dreams I'll start." "My name is Kakashi, I have many likes and dislikes, and my dream is none of your business. Everybody was thinking _he didn't say anything but his name._"My name is Uzamaki, Naruto and I like Ramon, I hate Sasuke, and my dream is to be the next hokage **Believe it! **My name is Haruno, Sakura I like ..._she stared at Sasuke and blushed,_ My dream is to..._stared at Sasuke and blushed again, _and **I HATE NARUTO! **My name is Uchiha, Sasuke and I like nothing _(Sakura looked sad),_ I hate everything, and this will not be a dream but I will do it. I'm gonna kill a certain someone. Everyone looked at him _except Kari_. My name is Niwa, Kari, I like very few things, I hate many things, and my dream is to avenge my clan. _Kakashi looked at her in surprise and smiled_. "Tomorrow you four will be tested so don't eat breakfast because you'll be sick. They all left.

* * *

The next day everyone was there waiting for Kakashi sensei...Then Kakashi came walking towards them. Sakura then said,"Hey where were you." "A black cat was walking on my path so I had to go the long way." "Okay let the test begin." "You have to get a bell from me until the timer runs out you get to use any weapons you wish and if you win you get lunch and get to be a genic."Everyone was thinking _so that's why he didn't want us to eat breakfast_."Ready Set Go." Everybody hid, Sakura hid in a bush, Sasuke hid in a tree, and Kari hid in a tree too. Naruto was right in the open. Sasuke was thinking _What's that idiot doing. _Sakura was thinking _What does he think he's doing. _Kari was thinking_ Why am I on a team with such an idiot. _Naruto did a shadow clone jutsu and attacked Kakashi ,but mistakenly hit himself. Then Naruto got stuck in a tree. A moment later Sasuke attacked. Kari went toward Naruto without being seen and cut the rope he was dangling from. Then she ran to find Sasuke but then heard Sakura scream so she ran to her. When she found her she was laying on the ground. She woke her up and then ran to find Sasuke. Sakura found Sasuke in the ground with only his head sticking out and Sakura fainted.

When Kari was looking for Kakashi the timer rang. Everybody walked back to Kakashi. When Kari walked back she was thinking _I failed, I failed my clan, and I failed my parents . _When she went back Kakashi said they didn't have to go back to the academy. Everybody was happy _except Kari and Sasuke because they knew they didn't do well._ "You all are dropped from the program. "_Naruto and Sakura stopped and stared at Kakashi._ "You need to learn how to be a team like Naruto ,you want to be better than Sasuke and you're letting it cloud your mind, Sakura, you only care about Sasuke,_ Sasuke smirked_ Sasuke, you're the worst you won't let anyone help you because you think their weak, but Kari, you're doing everything you can to help them that you have the most teamwork than all these three combined." "You have another chance to get a bell but you should eat first to regain your energy but Naruto can't eat." "Whoever feeds him will be expelled."When Kakashi was gone Kari stuck her food in front of Naruto. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke was staring at her. Kari said,"Eat it you need to regain your strength." "But you might be expelled don't you even care." Sakura looked at Naruto and stuck her food in front of him. "Have it, I'm on a diet anyways." Sakura fed Naruto and then Kakashi came screaming at them. You're gonna be expelled. Kari stood up and said "We're a team and we watch each others backs." Sasuke looked at Kari and stood up too. "We're still a team so we're all one." Naruto looked at Sasuke,"Yeah! Yeah!" They stayed silent. "You all pass." "Huh?" Naruto and Sakura said. Sasuke and Kari just stared at him. "You all pass because you care about your teammates." "Starting tomorrow you will be a genin."


End file.
